


M

by Geekygirl24



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's M's funeral....and yet Q can't shed a single tear for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	M

**Author's Note:**

> This is tied in with my other stories from the same fandoms, especially He Hacked Us (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3576924) which explains the reason behind Q's hatred fully. PLease leave a comment, and let me know what you think :)

“It is with deep sorrow…that I must inform you of M’s death at the hands of the terrorist Silva. The funeral will be held at 9:00 am tomorrow, I hope to see you all there.”

Q wished he could feel some remorse…he felt guilt, after all, it was his fault that Silva got free, but remorse? There wasn’t any. The bitch ripped him away from his family…not that Q would ever say what he was feeling out loud mind you. Not with 007 lurking in the corner….

Granted, it’s not like this will be the first death Q has ever experienced. Mal’s was probably the first one that he went to…all he remembered was a bunch of people in black suits. Cobb crying a little whilst his parents stood at his side. It was raining, Q remembers that…but apart from that, there was very little else. There is no sadness associated with the memory…it’s not like him and Mal were ever really close.

His Uncle Harry’s funeral was more vivid in his memories. However, it was more of a memorial service and the grief didn’t last very long. Q remembers his Dad crying more at the return of Harry…minus one eye.

He remembers his own funeral more…not that it was a very public event mind you. Only his parents, brother, uncles and cousins were present. It was raining then as well. He wasn’t there personally, having blackmailed a random minion to film it for him at a safe distance, but he can still hear the sounds of his family crying brokenly. Not even the grainy quality of the video and the crackling sound could stop him from hearing that.

The next one was far more formal. In fact, that entire week is permanently etched within his memories. 

…MI6 Flashback…

“R, I need the blueprints for the EP-643, the ones from 1990, they should be in the archive. Now!” R nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose as he paused in his frantic coding.

Halfway down to the archives, there was an ear-shattering explosion. The walls began to crack and crumble, parts of the wall falling. One even hit R on the head, knocking him unconscious immediately.

When he came too almost hours later, he found himself in a medical facility with M standing over him. She stayed only to inform him that he was to be the new Q. Days later, a mass funeral was held in honour of those who fell during Silva’s attack on MI6 headquarters. Q spent the day with a pounding headache, surrounded by groups of people who firmly believed that he was the wrong man for the position. 

……End Flashback……

The funeral of M was a sombre affair. The entire of MI6 and even the members of other organisations showed up to pay their respects to the fallen leader. Q tried to look convincingly upset by the death of M, however, judging by the frown on Mallory’s face and the almost knowing look upon the face of 007…he wasn’t entirely successful.

After the event, Q found himself walking up to 007, who was projecting an aura of ‘Stay away from me.’ Not that Q cared mind you.

“She would have hated it…” Q halted in his path, tilting his head to one side in confusion,

“Pardon?”

“She knew that half the people who made speeches today, would never have done so under any other circumstance…she had lost a large amount of respect over the pass years”

“…I believe it is tradition to say nice things at a funeral”

“You can’t have been to that many funerals…”

“Why? Because I’m too young?”

“You still smile as if you have no cares in the world…only occasionally, but it still happens from time to time” Q smirked,

“Two. Possibly three if you count my own…Mind you, the second one doesn’t really count” And with that, Q left Bond as he made his way to Q-Branch. Away from all the true mourners….after all, it is very hard to mourn those who you hate.


End file.
